Crystal Beginnings: Harvest Moon
by hypertails
Summary: Jack looks into the sky to see his day.


Chapter I : The Beginning   
Jack looked deeply into the sky wondering what time it was. It was extremely hot. His blue shirt was soaked in sweat. He whistled for his hound, a little old dog named Spunky, and then they headed in. The house he was going to live in was beat up and torn down. It had a 4 channel Tv which one didnt work, a double bed, which didnt make any since since he was single, which he was afraid to be. He had a calendar, a little table, plus a little toolbox. Which had a watering can, hoe, sickle, hammer, and ax.  
It was a simple life style and he liked it just the way it was.  
He lived in the city, but urged to live in the countryside. He had got to move on there because his grandfather had died and the land was rightfully his. After is arrival and a warm welcome form the town folks he had finally sat foot in the land in 16 years.  
It was a very hot day so doing chores were unbelievable. After he decided the play fetch with his dog. He threw the ball, Spunky got it back and the played for while, when he threw the ball outside his yard. He ran for it and bumped into someone.  
  
"OW what the heck"  
"Sorry about that, are you ok"  
"yeah im fine.......OW my leg  
"ooooo looks sprained let me help you up"  
"Thank you"  
He thinks a minute he's helping a nice girl about his age and she even looks cute. Should i get help or carry her?????  
"Here let me carry you"  
"Thanx i live over there"  
"bye the way whats you name"  
"My name is Ann i live over there to your right...no your other right..idiot thats up"  
He just made a fool of himself so he carried her faster. He was thinking how beautiful she is and that he wish that he can marry her.  
"Are you listening to me"  
"Ummmm.....O yeah"  
"Good because im going to introduce you to my dad and brother. That's my dad and that thing over there is my brother" Ann said." Just jpking his name his grey"  
He smelt the aroma the father was smoking and the brother was drinking liquor.  
"Quiet pipsqueak"said grey.  
"Get your butt of the table and say hi" Ann said  
"Hi...want some liquor"  
"No that's ok"said jack  
"what's wrong cant hold it in"  
"Sorry Jack grey is a social disaster,  
Here I made dinner Grey can you get it"Ann said  
"Whatever"  
The meal was ok it tasted kind of bad the kind of gave a hint she wasnt a good cook. While Grey and Ann's Dad left Jack and Ann started talking. I guess they talked so long they fell asleep, because the next morning he awoke in their house. He was about to leave when he heard Grey say rudely  
"Want some eggs"  
"Well......"  
"Yes or no"  
"yes i guess"  
"Grey pick up Ann to the table you know I can lift things with my back and all"  
"Im busy, Jack you go pick her up"  
Great a chance to romantically pick her up this was going to be great. When he go to her bed she was total opiate from yesterday. She was rude and refused to be carried to the table and walk in pain every inch of the way. Now he can see why they didnt want to.  
The meal was terrific and tasted great. After that he was in a late start working at the farm. With no animals and only 9 potatoes groaning he didnt have much work to do. After he said to himself to explore the town. Next to Ann's house there was a little dirt path to a beach. He saw a beautiful girl dancing there and he thought. That girl is so pretty i should marry her. With only 5 women to marry in the village and 7 people that would want to marry his chances are getting slim. The girl was walking near him and he said  
"I saw you dancing you looked great"  
"Ewwww you were watching me you pervert"  
It was like is heart was shattered to pieces. He saw a girl that he really like and he called him a pervert. He decided to explore more of the town. To the path to the mountain, there was another path.  
It had a very strong grape smell like the liquor at Ann's house. He went to check it out and he met a guy named Kai.   
"Hello" Kai said  
"Ok I guess"  
"Well come with me to the bar you can meet all the town folks"  
"Sure I guess"  
On the way to the bar I saw a bakery, The shop where I can buy crops, a church, next to the church was the bar. It was very calm in there and he saw the girl at the beach. She came up to him and said  
"Hi you guys can hi get   
Can I get you anything"?  
"Hi" Jack said in a goof way  
"Ill have some wine" jack said  
"Hi, Karen ill have some wine" said Kai  
"You like the girl, huh" said Kai  
"No, I don't"  
"Yeah you do I can tell"  
"She is very nice and kind, Not that she's beautiful"  
"Karen always has that effect on people but she is kind of a brat"  
"Yeah I notice"  
"I'm going to introduce you to the people"  
"No please don't"  
"Attention everyone this here is Jack he just moved here a toast to Jack"  
"A toast to Jack" The people said  
For some weird reason he was drinking like mad he never drank the much before. He was so pink and drunk he passed out. The person that collects his crops at his farm picked him up to get home. That last thing he remembers was a napkin and toilet paper in is shoes, socks, shirt, mouth, and ear.  
Next morning the crops were almost finished when he decided to go to the library. He found a very shy girl there.  
  
"Umm h - h - hello m - m - my name is Maria"  
"Nice to meat you, do you have any good cook books"  
"Why do you like to read I do a lot"  
"No, its just I need to learn how to cook something other than baked potatoes"  
"Here are lots of recipes for beginners"  
"Thanks, well I have some cabbage have it"  
"Thank you I absolutely love cabbage, please come again soon. Actually would you like to come over to my house and meet my mom and dad. You probably met my dad he's the mayor"  
He walked with her to her house. It wasn't actually very close it was right next door. The house was Elegant with flowers, paintings these people know how to live.   
"Hi mom and dads this is Jack the one whose taking care of the farm  
"Hi there" said the mom  
"Hello Jack" said the mayor "Lets eat I'm hungry"  
The feast was great they kept asking Jack about the city and how it was, and how he liked the place and so on. Then he looked at the time 10:30 Pm he decided it was time to go home. He wake up the next morning water the plants and see that there almost fully-grown. Then he saw some chicken and decides to take care of them. When there adults he get could some eggs!!!!  
  
O well better go to the mountains might find some wild berries or something else to sell. He walked in and found about 4 berries each sell for about 40 GC (Gold coins.)   
  
Than he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and blue eyes. She was staring at all the beautiful flowers. Then he thought she looks like she likes flowers are give her. He 5 big blue flowers and gave them two her.  
"Thank you" she said  
"What's you name, my name is Jack"  
"Ooooo mine is Popuri, aren't you the guy who gets that run down farm. Good Luck"  
"Thanks where do you live"  
"O I live at the Flower Shop my mom owns it you can buy crop seeds there."  
"O that's where I buy mine"  
"Wow come over to my house Ill show you in my home"  
He thought wow 4 of the girls that I can marry. I wonder what's the fifth. When he is thinking he interrupted bye Popuri and she says  
"Hello, Jack, This is my mom Lila.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jack"  
"Well um nice to meet you to Lila"  
"Sit down deer, we're going to have some salad"  
The salad was wonderful, even though it had like every vegetable that's green. He tells them that he needs to go, then he went to explore the town  
"Bye, Jack see you again"  
Well that was nice but he still has some room for dessert when he sees the bakery right across the sidewalk. MMMMMMMMMM I could have some cake. When he walked in he saw a beautiful girl standing there and then he said  
  
"Hi I'm Jack what you name?"  
"O I'm Elli pleased to meet you. I own the bakery so if you need anything just ask me"  
"Well I was wondering If I can have a 2 pieces of pie."  
"Sure you must be hungry"  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome come again"  
"Umm wait would you... I mean... Come have dinner with me"  
"Sure why not what time"  
"7'ish"  
"Ok"  
Great he thought I'll go get some flowers and make a fancy dinner and for we will have some pie. He didn't want to mess things up out off all the girls in the town he like Elli. He started cooking like crazy at 6:50 he was finished with everything. He tasted a little of the meal it tasted great when the door bell rang.  
"Hi I'm Popuri's Dad nice to meet you"  
"Um... Hi I'm Jack"  
"Did you know its the flower festival tomorrow"  
"No, what is it"  
"It's when you vote for one of the town's ladies to be queen and at the end you pick a dance partner"  
"A dance partner... huh"  
"Yeah...Why"  
"Shut got to go see ya later"  
He ran to the town square and voted of course for Elli. Then he ran home and got there at 5:57.  
He waited when the doorbell rang.  
"Hello anyone home"  
"Hi Elli"  
"O hi Jack well I'm here. O here I brought you some flowers"  
"Thank you ... you look nice. I brought you some flowers"  
"Thanks is this your dog"  
"Yeah his name is Spunky"  
"O he looks great"  
"Come on in I made some Salad and bread for the appitisers and some fish for dinner and pie for dessert"  
"O I love fish your the best"  
He was doing great so far. He thought the night was going well. They ate and they talked. He learned that she like eggs and milk. He couldn't get milk but he could get eggs when the chickens grew this was great. She was a very nice person she cared about people and she was smart. Then they ate the pie he felt so much closer to her. When the night ended  
  
  
  
  
He thought for a short moment. They are very nice women. Ann's not a good cook. Or nice in the morning. But she is pretty, and nice in the afternoon. Karen was ok. She is pretty but she has an attitude. Maybe I'll find out why. Maria is very shy but nice. She kind of has a problem in saying no to people her father told me. Popuri is very nice and kind. I can tell she loves flowers plus I saw her eat some strawberries super fast. Maybe that's what she likes. Elli has no problem for me. She is nice, she can cook, we have the same interest, and she's beautiful. I think I might want to marry Elli.   
He went outside and saw the potatoes where done at the end of the day he'll get 400 GC. Then he remembered the flower festival was today.  
"O my god I better hurry"  
  
He ran to the festival just in time. He saw all the town folks there. He bought a jar from a guy named Rick, he was an inventor. He someone named cliff, the medicine person, a friend of his grandfathers and , more. Then the door opened. He saw Ann and Maria walk out first. Good so far he thought then he saw Karen and Popuri. Good Elli won. It turned out Elli won.  
"Now everyone pick a dance partner."  
"Hi...Um...Elli would you like to...well...dance" said Jack  
"Sure I would love to." said Elli  
The music went on and they did sort of a Irish dance. Now that he was dancing with Elli he felt closer that ever to her. The festival continued until night. Most of the time Elli and Jack talked through out the festival they felt closer than ever.  
  
  
The next day it was so hard to work in this whether. He was so exhausted he fell to the floor. Then Elli came by.   
"O my go are you ok"  
"I'm fine"  
"Here's some medicine it will make you fell better."  
"Thank you"  
"Come on lets go inside, you need to get some rest you have been working way to hard. Here let me tuck you in"  
The nice feeling of Elli's hand touched his. He had felt the best feeling ever in his life.  
"Now you rest ok, o here's a cake when you feel better, bye"  
Chapter VIII Golden water  
The next morning he felt better the chickens matured into adults plus he planted cabbages potatoes and turups. The he went over to Elli's Bakery and gave her one egg.  
"Thanks a lot Jack I love eggs a lot"  
"Your welcome I thought you would like this"  
"Well...I was wondering...if you would... like to go with me... to the faerie fountain. Today is the Golden so there something that we can do"  
"Sure, what is it"  
"Ok lets go, you'll find out"  
They went through the forest they saw Popuri along and they said hi and so on. Then they passes by a carpenters house. Jack said to himself. Hey that's where I can tell them to build me a new kicthen and stead if this little stove.  
"Well here it is, this is how it works, you put your hands on mine and we make a wish. If the water in this cup turns gold then it comes true."  
"Sounds easy lets try it"  
When Elli put his hands on his he felt great just like yesterday. He noticed that little fire flies were buzzing around them.  
"Now concentrate real hard Jack"  
"Ok I am"  
In Jack's mind he was wishing that he can marry Elli.  
"Look the water turned gold Jack"  
"It did great!"  
"My grandmother was right... It does work with the person you L... Um... well wasn't it fun"  
"Yeah it was"  
"Well bye Jack"  
"Bye Elli"  
Jack swore that she was about to say love, but O well. When he was walking by to get a bag of seeds for more plants he saw Grey!  
"Umm... Hi Popuri"  
"Hi Grey"  
"Just want to know if you want to come have dinner with us"  
"Sure"  
Jack thought Grey in love with Popuri. He looked like it. He was starring and was talking funny. Wait he thought. Grey is a social disaster and Popuri is a chatterbox that won't make a great couple. Then he walked home played with is dog a little then went to bed  
  
The next morning a chicken hatched an egg. Now he had have 3 chickens. He went and watered the crops the turnips were already finished. Then he went to Elli's. She was out side of her shop next to her grandma. Then she went.  
"Jack, I have to tell you something, Do you like or love me"  
Great a big moment to tell her hmy effections he thought.  
"Actually Elli... I do"  
"Wow I kind of do to, I'll be waiting for my blue feather"  
"What... what's a blue feather"  
"Silly, in this town you give it to a girl if you want to marry her."  
"O ok I'll get one bye Elli"  
"Bye Jack, I love you"  
He thinks Where the heck am I going to get a blue feather while he runs.  
Then he bumped into Grey.  
"Hey you have a blue feather where'd you buy it"  
"Your an idiot Jack at Rick's tool shop"  
"Oh...thanks"  
"Go away"  
He ran all the way to Rick's shop  
"Hi may I help you, o it's you hi there"  
"Yeah hi, can I buy a blue feather"  
"Oooo so your getting it for someone since its 1000 GC I'll make it 500GC just for you"  
"Thanks I'll take it"  
"By the way who you marrying''  
"You'll see your invited to my wedding"  
"Thanks"  
Jack ran to Elli's house and gave it to her.  
"I acsept it"  
He ran do all the villagers and gave them and invintation to the wedding. While he was doing that he thought. Hey if Grey bought one that means he marrying. I wonder who Ann naw that's his sister Maria maybe, wait probably Popuri wow cant wait to see that wedding. He was so happy he was getting married, he almost float through the air. When he saw Kai came by.  
  
"Jack have you seen Karen"  
"No, why"  
"She's missing!"  
"I'll help find her"  
"Jack decided to search at the beach and saw Karen and a boat"  
"Karen where are you going"  
"Away from here where I can be loved"  
"What do you mean"  
"No one loves me"  
"What about your parents"  
"My dad never lets me have my way"  
"So I don't think anybody else dad does"  
"That's where your wrong, no one loves me"  
"I love you" said Kai  
"what" said Jack  
"what" said Karen  
"I love you please Karen accept this blue feather  
"I will I do"  
"Awww a happy ending" said Jack  
Jack went home form the beach wow 3 people getting married that's amazing. Then he went to get his dog when Ann came by.   
"Hello, Jack, are you here"  
"Yeah I'm here"  
"I was wondering if you would like to have this horse we don't have any room for it in are barn"  
"Sure"  
"What you going to name it"  
He thought real then he came up with feathers since this was the day lots of people proposed.  
"Feathers"  
"Ok if that's what you really want. He is to young to ride so wait a while"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye"   
Today was a great day he thought now I am going to have a good sleep 


End file.
